The Untold Story of the Pants
by Une Rose
Summary: This is a little peice of writing i had to do for my english class. please read! Its a little of the first book retold from the pov of the pants. I know the title sucks, but it was all i could think of.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind blows hard. It twists me and unkindly pulls at me, as if it is trying to free me from my confines. Where has that girl gone? The one who hung me here. I wish she would come back to retrieve me. I don't want to be up here forever. And I certainly do not want to be blow away, though I suspect that if she doesn't come soon, I will be.

The wind gives a particularly hard gust, and I am sent soaring through the air. I am flying! It feels wonderful!

At least, until I realize what had happened.

I had been blow off the clothes line! The girl had not saved me!

Darn her.

I never liked her much anyways…not as mush as I liked _my girls_. My girls who treated me with respect and who never put me in the wet, spinning machine. They had loved me! They called me magical and shared me amongst themselves every summer. I am glade I got to know them.

There are four. Lena, Carmen, Bridget, and Tibby. They are all different, and yet all alike.

Lena is the quiet one. She is always thinking. Always walking instead of running. Cautious, careful, caring Lena.

Then there's Carmen, the loud one. She thinks before she acts, and always ends up regretting the consequences. But her heart is in the right place, she just sometimes follows it on the wrong path.

Bridget, or Bee they call her, is so bold and out going. She is not afraid of anyone… at least, not on the outside. I have been with her in times of her greatest need, and I have helped her through. She hides her true self In order to protect herself.

Now Tibby… how would I describe Tibby? I suppose I should start with her attitude. She pretends she doesn't care, when she really cares too much. She acts as though she is just going through life, not really living, not actually taking the plunge. And she was, but not anymore. That step has been taken. She knows her limits now, and is constantly pushing them.

The wind that blew me so forcefully from my line has laid me gently on the sand. As I lay here, I wonder… will my girls ever find me? Will they come for me?

I lay there for hours. I can feel the hot sun bleaching my pale blue and draining away the colour. I won't be long for the world…

I wonder why my girls haven't come yet. Don't they know I need their help? Don't they sense my urgency, like I do with them? Do they feel anything?

To pass the long hours by, I try to remember the oldest thing I can. But all I am getting is dark, musty, and a faint cardboard smell. And then the Girls.

They are my life. They are my everything. How can I survive without them to wear me? Where am I supposed to go?

These thoughts trigger more old memories. Ones from our first summer together. One of the most amazing experiences we shared.

Xx~ Lena ~xX

I had been with Lena, In Greece for a few days, and nothing exciting was happening so far. I thought that when it had been decided that I go to Greece first, I would be exploring their culture and going on adventures. All Lena had done so far was stick around the house and paint in her room. What fun.

Apparently she was getting the same idea that I was, the need for a little fun, a little adventure. Or at least a change in setting. And that is how we found ourselves under the hot, hot sun, near a pretty little pond in an olive grove. A quiet peaceful place, it seemed to suit Lena. Beautiful and silent.

After a few hours of painting though, the novelty of adventure was wearing off and I was starting to get stick from Lena's sweat. But it was no wonder. She had not worn a hat, and she had decided to wear me, a pair of jeans, out under the sweltering Greece sun. There was something wrong with this picture.

No, there was something right with it… at least, there was with the picture Lena had just painted. The pond… it looked so refreshing.

Another bead of sweat trickled down my waistband and I silently begged the girl to take me off and get into the water.

I saw her eyeing the water longingly, and questioningly. Should she really go for a swim?

My answer, yes.

Her answer…

Also yes.

Oh ya. This party was starting now. Lena striped down to her bra and underwear, and then paused. To me, she looked ridiculous.

_Take it all off sister! _I silently thought. She looked at me, paused again, and then stripped the rest of the way down.

Slipping into the pond, she let out a small, almost musical sigh of relief. She ducked under the water, and a few seconds later, her head broke the surface, sparkling me with tiny dots of cool relief. My fabric was way too thick for a day like this.

I watched her float for a few minutes, taking in the water and the beauty of the moment. She looked so relaxed and at ease. Something she never looked when she was around people. This girl was too introverted for her own good.

**Snap! **

Lena instantly tensed. She stood up, and looked uncertainly around her. Her large eyes seemed to be asking, _who's there?_

She scrambled out of the water to fetch me, when _he_ revealed himself. Kostos. He had been watching…

He was _still_ watching. The two human's stared at each other.

"K-Kostos! What are you …what…" She half-screamed.

"I'm sorry" Ok, big mistake number one, buddy, don't stare at the girl when she is obviously naked and doesn't want you to see. And yet, he stared. And stared, and stared, and stared…

And then my vision got cut off.

_Wait! What's happening?_ Why can't I see?

Oh, in her hast, Lena had out me on inside out. Joy, now I was going to miss the action, so much for _me_ having an adventure. The way home was… rough… to say the least. She half-ran half- fast walked all the way back, tears threatening to fall.

Lena barged into her Grandma's house loudly.

I heard her muffled voice asking Lena what had happened.

"K-Kostos is _not_ a nice boy!'

Xx~ Bridget ~xX

It was dark inside the package that Carmen had put me in. I heard voices, distant, muffled voices. And suddenly, there was light!

I was saved from the darkness by Bridget, how I loved that girl. Her hair seemed to shine even more than usual from being in the dark for so long.

I felt myself being pulled on quickly, and noticed that Bee hadn't even removed her shorts; she had just put me on over top of them. It felt good to be worn by her. I fit perfectly on her long, athletic legs and I sat lightly on her thin and toned hips.

I felt a piece of paper being jammed into my pocket.

"Are these gorgeous pants or what?" Bee asked the only other person in the room. She had an unpleasant look on her face. She simply looked at Bridget and didn't respond.

Bee started running; we were off, speeding through the camp. We arrived back at her cabin, and Bee threw on her cleats and changed her shirt. The cleats told me that I was going to be playing soccer! I had never done that before.

"Bridget, what are you thinking?" a voice called. As soon as I heard that, I knew something was wrong.

After a short exchange of words between Bee and her coach, I was pulled off and placed neatly on the sidelines. Apparently Bee's coach had something against magical pants.

Bee was an amazing player. She had a talent that shown brightly, even when she restrained herself.

I saw how much she wanted to run, wanted be the star, wanted to be celebrated. She longed to steal the ball and run to victory, dribbling it all the way.

She looked as though she was in pain every time she gave up her glory for her coach, for her team.

Even without Bee's amazing skills, Los Tacos, her team, was winning. The score was 12-nothing.

I heard Molly, the coach, telling them to lay off. Then she turned to Bee.

" Vreeland, take over for Rodman." She said sharply, as though Bee had done something wrong.

"What?" She looked upset for some reason. And when she moved into her place I saw why.

Molly had put her in goal.

If there was one thing that I knew would kill Bee, it was playing goalie. She needed to be part of the action, not on the edge of the game. She wanted to be in the center.

But Bee still found a way to show off. And it seemed that it was for one person in particular. I saw her scowl playfully at someone, a boy… a handsome boy. And even though she was focusing her attention on Mr. gorgeous, she managed to save a goal… an amazing goal. That girl was too skilled for her own good.

And yet, she threw the ball in the net right afterwards, in an attempt to make Molly happy. I noticed she had seemed a bit upset when Bee had saved the goal.

After the game, I saw Bee communicating with the boy from across the field again.

He gave her a 'thumbs up', and she replied with a small, flourished curtsy.

I recognized the look on her face and felt a small flutter of uneasiness. Something was going to happen. Something big…

And Bee was going to be the driving force behind it.

Xx~ Carmen ~xX

Carmen was upset. I could tell from her hurried walk, even though she had no where to go. We walked to the edge of a small wood. There was a creek there.

Bending over, Carmen threw a heavy rock into the creek, obstructing the gentle flow of the water.

I saw Carmen smile to herself. She liked how it didn't seem to fit. Though she lost her smile a few seconds later, when the water displaced the stone and the flow continued as though nothing had happened.

Carmen remained standing there, thinking for a few moments. Then she turned and started her way back from where she came. I assumed she was going back to the house. The house that she hated so much in the situation that she wished she wasn't in.

We approached the front door, and saw that the light was on inside. Carmen silently moved to look into the window and froze.

There they were, all four of them. Sitting. Holding hands. Praying.

Without her.

I could feel her anger. And I understood it. They hadn't even looked for her. Hadn't even disrupted their schedules in order to make sure she was ok. They were just like the creek.

And Carmen was the rock. Easily displaced. The flow continued.

I felt her run, down to the steps at the side of the building. She snatched two rocks. Smaller than the previous one, yet still big enough to make an impact if thrown.

And that is what she did with them.

The first collided with the window frame. No impact, no break in the flow. Not even a ripple.

She cocked her arm back and threw again. This time, the rock hit her target and the creek's peaceful water was stopped.

Inside, the startled family looked up, and Carmen caught her father's eyes.

The flow was broken.

Xx~ Tibby ~xX

I hated the dark. Why had she put me in here? I wanted to be outside, not shut up somewhere. What good was I to anyone like that? How hard was it to just pull me on and wear me outside, even for a little bit.

I looked like dynamite on Tibby, she had no reason to put me in here.

And yet, she did. I will never understand teenage girls.

Finally! Light! Oh glorious day! Tibby, my savior, had come, finally…

So that I could be worn by a twelve-year old?

Oh well, _anything_ was better than that closet.

I was too big for her, but she pulled me on anyways and held me up. I was grateful she didn't put a belt on, those things were painful.

"What are you scared of?" Tibby asked the girl, Bailey, I think that's what Tibby called her, once she had gotten settled in front of Tibby's camera.

There was a silence as Bailey thought of her answer then…

"I'm afraid of time." She replied, looking directly into the camera. "I mean, I'm afraid of not having enough time, Not enough time to understand people, how they really are, or to be understood myself."

Wow, Deep for a twelve-year old.

Apparently, Tibby thought so too. She looked at the young girl with amazement and shook her head.

"What?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing," replied Tibby. "Just that you surprise me every day."

"I like that you let yourself be surprised."

Tibby's expression mirrored my own emotions. How did this little girl get so wise?

XxX

Remembering the girls makes me sad. What if it's all really over? And we are never together again? And this is the end?

Then, I see them! They are! My girls! They've come for me! At last I am saved!

But why are they just sitting there? Why don't they come to get me? What's going on?

They sit side-by-side, connected physically in some way. Lena's hand is grasping Carmen's, Carmen's legs are strewn over Bee's crossed ones, and Bee is leaning sideways onto Tibby.

And I feel their happiness. I feel the warmth radiating from them. They have finally found their places.

And I know why they don't come.

They do not need me anymore.

They have grown and changed, and maybe I helped them, but that is over now. Their magic is bigger than mine.

They are going to be okay.

And so am I.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so this may not be the best, but meh! I had to write it, and tis fanfiction! Plus, tis all sisterhood-ish!

Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
